Guerre
by lyndsyfonseca
Summary: —Ganaste, Harry—. Vuelves a escuchar que te dicen y compruebas que no es así –y dudas que en cualquier otra guerra, mágica o no, haya ganadores-. No has ganado nada. Nadie lo ha hecho, no del todo.


**H**olis. (?) Ya estoy hablando como tonta, empezamos mal, jajaja. **ANYWAY**, (?) ehm, estoy acá de vuelta, para los que me extrañaron y para los que no, qué lástima, volví igual. xDD Bueno, esta "cosa" que se hace llamar viñeta es medio caquita, no digan después que no les avisé, pero... ._. lo publico igual porque sí, y ajá...ehm. (?) LOL.

**Disclaimer: **Cuenta la leyenda que hace mucho, mucho tiempo existió una pequeña niña (no tan pequeña, quizás) que disfrutaba de usar su tiempo no-libre escribiendo sobre personajes que no le pertenecían. Fin. sólo me pertenece la viñeta.

**Personaje: **Harry Potter.

**Nota: **Sin más, espero que les guste. Comenten para ver si es un asco y apesto totalmente. Para ver si cometí la grave y horrible falta de OoC, que me parece que sí. ú_u NO DEBERÍA HABER PUBLICADO ESTA COSA. (?) Pero soy masoquista y lo hago. (?) :B Creo que esta es la nota de autor con más caritas que he visto en mi vida. xDD El título, ehm, soy poco imaginativa. (?) :p Supongo que si se me ocurre algo mejor, lo cambiaré. :p Aunque lo dudo mucho. xDDD

** J_._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Guerre<span>**

**.**

**.**

Silencio golpeando tus oídos, haciéndolos desangrar; zumbando y ensordeciéndote, aislándote del mundo que, desde tu nacimiento y quizás desde tiempos más lejanos, ha amenazado con derrumbarse estrepitosamente y hoy lo hace por fin. "¿Silencio?", te preguntas, y ríes con amargura –y sin emitir sonido alguno-. No, no es silencio; sólo eres tú, perdiéndote en lo que es y ya no es, en lo que fue y en lo que desearías hubiera sido. Eres tú, dejándote abrumar –como siempre- por la culpa que, en parte te adjudicas erróneamente en lugar de otros y que en parte, estás más que seguro, yace verdaderamente en ti.

Gritos de espanto y sufrimiento físico y emocional se desgarran a tu alrededor. Algunos rompen la barrera que en tu mente te has impuesto por un breve momento; otros siguen acallándose entre y debajo de los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue símbolo de grandeza y esplendor, y que hoy, ahora, no es más que una gran montaña de polvo, cenizas, sangre negra y huesos, vestidos con la ropa que identifica a los magos, sin nombre.

Lágrimas secas manchando rostros, quemando la piel de quienes las lloraron; lágrimas mojadas surcando mejillas, cayendo como si necesitaran lavar la suciedad...y las penas. Palabras saliendo de boca de los demás, maldiciéndote a ti y a los hijos que no has tenido aún, culpándote por esta guerra y sus pérdidas. Agradeciéndote por algo con lo que te has sentido comprometido desde pequeño, algo que jamás imaginaste y mucho menos deseaste y, sin embargo, te obligaste a realizar; palabras que contradicen tu actual pensamiento y te suenan vacías, quizás tanto como parecen carentes de vida algunas miradas con las que tus ojos se cruzan.

—Ganaste, Harry.

—Ganamos.

Te obligan a creer que es así, que has traído, junto con tus compañeros y amigos –lo único que te queda por llamar _familia_-, la victoria, el triunfo que se había escapado de sus manos en la anterior guerra, la paz que desde hace tanto tiempo ansiaban tener. Y, por un momento, piensas que sólo la verdad dicen; al siguiente, por supuesto, descubres que aquello no es más que una vil mentira. Una mentira que, así como te incitan a creer a ti, también se imponen ellos mismos con la intención de aplacar el dolor de sus punzantes corazones.

"¿Ganamos?", dudas; ¿Se puede considerar que alguien ha ganado cuando las pérdidas son mayores en cantidad que los triunfos y se han perdido tantas vidas inocentes a manos de criminales –Mortífagos-, que seguirán vivos pero disfrutando de una eternidad retorciéndose en Azkabán o riendo por el placer que les ha brindado el causar estragos en el mundo mágico y en las vidas –ahora apagadas- de su gente?. ¿Ha ganado algo la familia de Ron al perder a uno de sus hijos? ¿Ha ganado algo la familia Creevey más que la muerte y la tortura previa a ella? ¿Ha ganado algo el pequeño Teddy Lupin más que la orfandad en su primer año de vida y la imposibilidad de conocer a sus padres jamás?. "¿Ganaste tú?", te preguntas a lo último. La guerra te ha quitado a Lily y James Potter, a Sirius Black, a Remus Lupin...a Hedwig. Te ha arrebatado a la mayoría de los seres que amabas –y sigues amando a pesar de que no se encuentren físicamente vivos-; te ha privado de una familia y del cariño de ésta. Te ha robado la inocencia –si es que alguna vez la tuviste-, tu infancia y tu adolescencia.

—Ganaste, Harry—. Vuelves a escuchar que te dicen y compruebas que no es así –y dudas que en cualquier otra guerra, mágica o no, haya ganadores-. No has ganado nada. Nadie lo ha hecho, no del todo. Quizás las generaciones futuras lo hayan hecho, quizás los hijos que tú y los demás todavía no tuvieron; "quizás el pequeño Teddy lo haya hecho", piensas y, por el momento, ahora que ves una leve sonrisa dibujarse en los labios de Ron y Hermione mientras se acercan a paso lento y cansado hacia ti, te es suficiente.

—Ganamos—respondes a quien sea que te haya dicho aquello.

Sí, ganamos.


End file.
